


Я дал тебе все

by neun_geschichten



Series: Космическая Икея [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Джим показывает, насколько он благодарен.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Gave You All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533993) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



Маккою гора декоративных подушек на кровати кажется абсолютно бесполезной штукой, особенно учитывая, что большую их часть все равно придется сбросить на пол, когда дело дойдет до сна. Но эти подушки дополняют комплект постельного белья, которое, в свою очередь, сочетается со стенами, так что Джим настаивает, чтобы они были. Даже если при этом проводят шестьдесят процентов времени в маленькой кучке на полу рядом с кроватью.   
  
С тяжелым вздохом Маккой начинает ночной моцион подушечной передислокации. Не дав ему закончить, в комнату проскальзывает Джим, набрасывается на него, валит на постель, переворачивает на живот и прижимается сверху.  
  
— Джим, — хрипит Маккой, ерзая под его весом, — я еще не направил постель.  
  
— Хрен с ней, — выдыхает тот и трется членом между его ягодиц. — Мне нужно тебя трахнуть. Сейчас.  
  
— С чего бы вдруг? — бубнит Маккой.  
  
По-честному, у него даже нет никаких аргументов против перспективы быть оттраханным. Сейчас.  
  
Совсем никаких.  
  
Но где-то в глубине души до сих пор тянет тревога, что этот внезапный всплеск сексуальной активности — на самом деле просто какой-то очередной штамм инопланетного сглаза, и всю следующую неделю им придется провести в постели, трахаясь, как в последний раз.  
  
И опять во всей этой ситуации Маккой почти не находит минусов, за исключением, пожалуй, вероятно неизбежных натертостей. В конце концов бессчетное количество секса выглядит более привлекательно, чем репликация страниц из журналов по домашнему декорированию. Он надеется, что его беспокойство, когда Джим в очередной раз выразит повышенный интерес к чему-либо, со временем вовсе сойдет на нет, потому что это просто смешно. Реальной проблемой было, когда Джим вообще не интересовался сексом. И, Господи Боже, Маккой, заткнись уже и расслабься.   
  
— О, ты знаешь, — говорит Джим, лениво прижимаясь, целуя его шею и линию подбородка раскрытыми губами. — До меня вдруг дошло, что я так толком тебя и не поблагодарил. За то, что ты поддерживал меня, когда я...  
  
— Гнездился, — охотно подсказывает Маккой. Джим толкается бедрами в его зад и стонет, беспомощно извиваясь под слоем одежды.  
  
— Вил гнездо, да, — соглашается Джим. — Я знаю, что совсем на тебя забил.   
  
— Джим, — выдыхает Маккой, елозя по подушке щекой. — Ты знаешь, что все в порядке, так? Ты ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я тебя люблю, я не собирался...  
  
— Тихо, — еле слышно велит Джим, прикусывая его мочку. — Твоя очередь замолчать и дать мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Маккою на это совершенно нечего ответить. На самом деле из-за слов Джима по телу прокатывается волна возбуждения, а член между ног начинает твердеть. Джим избавляет его от рубашки, а затем тянет вниз пижамные штаны. Маккой приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь, но Джим решает не снимать их до конца, просто стягивает их под задницу и оставляет болтаться на бедрах.  
  
— Вверх, — приказывает он, резко шлепнув Маккоя по заднице. — На колени.  
  
Маккой ворчит, но подчиняется, становясь в коленно-локтевую и выставляя зад. Из-за штанов он не может сильно раздвинуть ноги, и низ живота горячо тянет от мысли, что Джим сделал это нарочно, зная, как сильно ему нравится сжиматься, когда внутри двигается член.   
  
Джим не тратит много времени на подготовку, просто растягивает его двумя пальцами, а затем смазывает член. Берет за бедро скользкой рукой, приставляет член между ягодиц и резким движением толкается внутрь.   
  
— О, Боже, — стонет Маккой. Позади него Джим всасывает воздух сквозь зубы, вытаскивает член и толкается снова. Маккой сдерживает вскрик, опускает голову на скрещенные руки. — Хм-м-м-ф-ф-ф.  
  
— Все хорошо? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Джим. В самый неподходящий момент он замирает, его член внутри по самые яйца, растягивает задницу.  
  
— Да, — хнычет Маккой, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. Яйца уже начинают болеть, напряжение в мышцах и в животе усиливается. — Если в ближайшие три секунды ты не начнешь двигаться, я вероятно сдохну. Я предупредил.  
  
— Как драматично, — бормочет Джим. Он плавно двигает бедрами, легко, мягко подаваясь вперед, стимулируя простату под идеальным углом и вызывая внутри Маккоя очередную невероятную волну ощущений.  
  
— Здесь, — говорит тот, широко распахнув глаза. — Вот здесь, продолжай. И по возможности никогда не останавливайся.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я не знаю, как тебе нравится, — дразнит Джим, толкаясь сильнее.   
  
Он быстро переходит на жесткий ритм, четко выверенными движениями заполняя Маккоя и толкая его в ворох одеял и подушек, вырывая из него высокие, беспомощные вскрики. Придерживает, обхватив за пояс, и прижимая к себе; крепко целует плечи, ласково шепчет о его веснушках, а потом плавно переходит к грязным подробностям о его тугой, горячей заднице, о том, как глубоко проникает его член, пока Маккой не обмякает в его руках и не начинает всхлипывать.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — ахает он, его губы опухли из-за того, что он постоянно их закусывал, чтобы заглушить собственные крики. — Джим, пожалуйста, мне нужно...  
  
— Давай, Боунс, — говорит Джим, целуя его в ухо. — Ты можешь кончить для меня.  
  
Джим отпускает Маккоя, рука с его талии опускается ниже, и он обхватывает его напряженный член сквозь тонкую ткань пижамных штанов. Маккой кончает, толкаясь навстречу еле ощутимым движениям руки Джима. Тот догоняет секундой позже, обхватывая и прижимая его к себе, кончая глубоко внутри. Последние силы уходят, и они вповалку падают на смятые простыни, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Можешь доскидывать подушки на пол, — лицом в матрас бормочет Маккой, прижатый к постели Джимом. — Я не могу.  
  
Тот хмыкает, скатывается с него и устраивается сбоку.  
  
— Это декоративные подушки.  
  
— Да какая разница. Мое заявление все еще в силе.   
  
— Пусть полежат, хотя бы сегодня, — бубнит Джим, зевая.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. И потом, пока ты будешь спать, я могу построить вокруг тебя крепость.


End file.
